Couch Party
by Killough
Summary: 21 went and threw 24 a suprise birthday bash. But was that what 24 really wanted? Oneshot 21x24


24 sank deeply into the couch alone, sighing deeply removing the dinky paper party hat from his head, freeing his fake butterfly antenni. This was the worst surprise birthday, ever. He told 21 not to do it. He wanted to just go out somewhere with him, maybe catch a movie, eat some pie, or cake, whatever. He didn't want to have to deal with a hundred other guys using his birthday as an excuse to get drunk and scream on a day he really just wanted to himself. Besides, stuff like this was just embarrassing! Everyone was pretty much drunk off their rocker. 24 noticed 21 getting tipsy out of the corner of his eye. He seemed to be having more fun than he was. 24 crossed his arms snuggly, pretending not to eavesdrop on his best friend's conversation.

"YUP! Yup, that's what he told me. Keep it small; don't make a big deal out of it he said. But c'mon! Look at the end result, this party was a huge success on my part thank you," 21 said twirling his stool slightly playing with a wine glass. All of the henchman in the violet and magenta lounge were either listening to 21 go on about his time management and party planning skills or attempting to bob for apples in a huge keg of beer in the center of the room. Henchman number 18 slapped a hand on 21's back proudly, spilling some of the wine from his champagne glass.

"I gotta hand it to you chubs. The party is SERIOSULY some wild shit," he said to 21 before chugging half a bottle of beer in his gloved hand. 24 rolled his eyes. 18 was such a douche bag. Constantly partying at a moments notice or updating his facebook status. The guy was a complete fake. Though admittedly, 18 could be a real riot at parties. 21's hand clapped over 18's as it rested on his shoulder now. He smiled in a slightly drunken daze at 18.

" Dude, I AM the cat's pajamas as they say." 24 eyed 21's hand over 18's and turned away no longer wanting in on the conversation. So his birthday was just an excuse for everyone else to have a good time. Okay. Whatever. 24 snatched up a disregarded bottle of beer on the table and chugged its contents down fiercely. Why should he care really? Honestly, he should be used to this sort of crap happening to him by now. The only thing he wanted to do was hang out, alone, with 21 on his birthday. And he couldn't even get that. 3 randomly numbered henchman ran by, spraying beer at each other. 24's anger seemed to subside a little at the happy-go-lucky sight of grown men in mask acting like children. Everyone did need a break I guess… Every day it was Doctor Venture this, and Doctor Girlfriend that. With all these doctors around he still wondered why henchman never received health benefits. Just than familiar warmth rested on his shoulder, followed by a slightly cracking and partially intoxicated tone.

"Is this the best party ever, or what?" 21 asked boastingly plopping down on the couch beside 24. 24 spun a sarcastic finger in the air unenthusiastically.

"Wheeee…." 21's cocky look seemed to change abruptly into a confused one.

"What? You don't like it?" He asked. 24 sighed as he threw the party hat across the room,

"Uh, no?! Do you remember what I asked you? "Don't tell anyone. I don't want us to have to clean up a frosting smelling pile of vomit." But you took it upon yourself anyway, to inform the entire Cocoon of this "miraculous" day!" 21 continued to glance upwardly at 24, facial expression still soft.

"Well, why don't you just hang out with everyone? I mean, they're not so bad when they're drunk," 21 giggled sliding himself closer to 24. 24's face grew warm as he felt 21's hot thigh press up against his. For some reason the lack of space between him and his comrade made it harder to speak.

"I just, really didn't feel like it. I already told you what I had in mind, and you didn't even consider I was being serious about hating big what to do's like this?" 24 bantered silently.

"Well I'm here with you now, so, talk to me big guy," 21 said smiling moving his arm around 24s shoulders. 24 couldn't help the redness slowly gathering in his face. 21 had perhaps become a bit too drunk. But his concern for 24 still shined through it. Trying to ignore 21 enclosing the gap between them, 24 continued.

"I just, ya know, I wanted to just hang out. You and me going to some bar, maybe playing pool or whatever. It's not like I have a problem with the other guys or anything, but. I don't know, I just wanted to hang out with you today…" 21 slowly let his arm fall away from 24's shoulder. His eyes seemed to grow noticeably wider underneath the mask. They even seemed to become a tad watery as a small sniffle followed. 24 blinked in surprise. He started to shuffle backwards on the house slightly, away from 21.

"Y-Your crying? WHY are you crying!?" 21 bit his lower lip before he spoke.

"24!!! That's so, sweet!" He locked his arms around 24, sniffling a bit as 24 sat there unsure of how to react than blush a deeper shade of red. "I'm sorry dude, I just wanted you to have a big party because, cause you're my best friend, and I thought you deserved the most awesome bash ever man." 21 said smiling up at him. 24 looked around. At least nobody was paying attention to this embarrassing, yet, very touching moment to bust on the closeness of the two henchmen. 24 awkwardly pat 21's arm, not sure how to react.

"That's… real nice a you 21… really, but. I just wanted to have a little outing. That's all." 21 squeezed tighter before letting go. Instead he clasped 24's shoulder once again. Gosh, 21 was sure an emotional drunk… who liked to touch 24 a lot.

"24? Tomorrow you and me are gonna go out, and just mess around. We'll eat, drink, and make merry to the tavern wenches!" 21 grinned warmly at his friend. Even though 24 felt a tad embarrassed by 21's touchy onslaught, he had to admit he was thrilled by the thought of tomorrow. A good time with 21.

"Y-yeah?"

"Yeah." 21 answered as he cuddled into 24's shoulder. 24 had to smile. He couldn't help it. Tomorrow was going to be a kick ass night, and he was going to spend it with his favorite person.

"Thanks man!" 24 said excitedly wrapping an arm around 21. It was than he noticed 21 slowly locking his arm around his own, very tenderly. 24, a bit surprised, looked back up to face 21. He had fallen asleep. 24 rolled his eyes. What a piece of work this guy was. But still, at the same time, he was 24's piece of work. 24 thought about those words in his thought as he allowed 21 to snuggle up to him more so as the sound and laughter of the men around them seemed to become lost all together. Yeah. 24's piece of work. Maybe, he had something else to tell 21 too… But maybe, he'd save that for another time.


End file.
